Murasakiiro no Kēki 紫色のケーキ
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU. Request from Nara Kazuki... Sai sedang melihat kue dengan keindahan yang tiada duanya—kalah bersaing dengan bubur nasi buatan rumah sakit. Adakah yang mampu menandingi keindahan kue itu di mata hitamnya? "Aku tidak mencari Neji-san." Hope you like and give a comment, too...


**.**

**Pair : Sai x Hinata**

**Genre : Romance, a bit of Humor (?)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto, ****Murasakiiro no Kēki** 紫色のケーキ**© Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**Story's note : AU, non-canon, maybe out of characters**—**I hope no… **

**.**

* * *

**Murasakiiro no Kēki** 紫色のケーキ

.

_Rabendā no Pesutorīshoppu_

Itulah yang terlihat di mata hitamku saat menundukkan kepalaku ketika berada di balkon rumah sakit pagi itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, padahal sudah beberapa hari aku masuk rumah sakit. Mungkin karena aku memang jarang keluar dari kamar. Kau tahu, ini hari pertama aku bisa menggerakkan badanku.

Aku berjalan masuk. Agak susah, karena aku harus menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, aku berhasil menjangkau bel yang terpasang di atas meja dekat ranjangku.

Sesaat kemudian, kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat yang datang adalah si suster yang sering membawakan bunga untukku itu. Wajahnya agak memerah waktu membalas senyumku, mungkin dia sakit.

"Ada apa, Sai-_san_?"

"Maaf, Ino-_san_. Aku ingin tahu… apakah kau punya nomor telefon toko kue di depan rumah sakit ini?"

Dia terdiam. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan arti pandangannya, tapi kukira aku bisa merasakan aura jengkel yang menguar di sekeliling sang suster. "Oh."

"Bisakah?" ulangku.

Dia menghela napas. "Aku tidak punya, Sai-_san._ Tapi aku memiliki nomor telefon pemiliknya. Dia temanku."

Kulihat dia berjalan ke arahku, menulis angka-angka acak di kertas di atas meja, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa salam. Aku melihat angka-angka itu, lalu segera menekan tombol _handphone_-ku sesuai angka-angka itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, telefonku sudah tersambung ke nomor ini.

"_S-selamat p-pa-pagi?"_

"Selamat pagi. Apa ini pemilik toko kue di depan Konoha _Byōin_?" tanyaku. "Saya mau pesan kue."

Hening.

"_E-eh? K-kami belum b-bu-buka… Mu-mungkin s-satu jam lagi."_

"Tentu. Anda bisa mengantarkan pesanan saya satu jam lagi," kataku santai. "Apa anda menjual kue _blueberry_? Saya pesan satu."

"_I-iya. T-tapi__—__"_

Tut-tut-tut…

Ah! Bateraiku habis. Aku segera mencari _charger handphone_-ku. Di atas meja, di kasur, di sofa, dan saat aku tengah mencari di pot bunga, aku melihat benda itu di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Siapa yang meletakkan di sana? Tanpa berpikir lama, aku memasangkannya ke telefon genggamku setelah menyambungkannya ke stop-kontak, lalu mengaktifkan telefonku segera.

Aku menekan nomor-nomor itu lagi, memencet tombol berwarna hijau di _handphone_-ku, lalu menunggu sampai sang pemilik toko kue itu mengangkat telefonnya. Lalu aku bisa memberitahu ke mana dia bisa mengantarkan pesananku.

"_S-selamat pagi. T-tuan yang ta-tadi, kan?"_

"Iya. Nona—" Kuharap dia memang belum menikah. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti seorang gadis. "Anda bisa mengantarkan kue itu ke Konoha _Byōin_, Gedung Satu, lantai tiga, kamar nomor dua ratus empat puluh enam."

Dia tidak menjawab. Lalu aku mendengarnya berkata pada seorang laki-laki. Beberapa detik berlalu, aku kembali mendengarnya berbicara. _"B-baiklah."_

"Terima kasih."

Aku menutup telefon, lalu mengulum senyum kecil.

—"—

Gadis itu ada di hadapanku sekarang. Mata pucatnya menatapku—bukan, maksudku menatap jendela di sampingku. Tangannya yang memegang plastik putih berisi kotak kue itu bergetar perlahan. Bibirnya bergerak tipis, mengeluarkan suara seperti cicitan tikus saat dia mencoba berkata, "P-per-permisi…?"

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkon di luar. Selama menunggu pesanan kueku, aku menghabiskan waktuku melukis di balkon ini. Aku menatap wajahnya datar, dan mata hitamku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya yang melebihi Ino_-san_. Dia pasti demam.

"Itu pesananku?"

Dia mengangguk. "_B-blueberry._"

"Oh."

Hening.

"Bisa kau bawa ke sini?" pintaku memecah kesunyian. "Aku mau makan di sini."

Dia mengangguk lagi. Lalu mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan pastik itu. Begitu aku menerimanya, dia langsung mundur sepuluh langkah. Aku langsung merasa wajahku terlihat menjijikkan di mata pucatnya. Bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasih, dia sudah membungkuk dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah pergi.

Aku menunduk, melihat pastik yang kupegang. Dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kursi yang berada di balkon kamarku. Perlu beberapa menit melakukannya, belum lagi perjuanganku saat mencoba duduk di kursi kayu itu. Baru setelah tubuhku bersandar di punggung kursi, aku bernapas lega.

Kubuka kotak kue itu, dan aku langsung terpana. Aku, yang setiap hari hanya melihat bubur nasi atau bubur ayam—pokoknya segala jenis bubur—merasakan perutku bergejolak kala melihat makanan ini. Aku menelan ludah, mencoba menahan hasrat untuk segera memakan kue ini. Aku ingin memandangnya dulu, ingin menghilangkan memori tentang bubur-bubur itu.

Sebutir _blueberry_ kecil menjadi hal pertama yang kulihat pada kue ini. Ditaburi dengan gula serbuk yang kelihatan sehalus salju, membuat kue ini telihat lebih indah dipandang. Coklat putih yang melapisi kue itu—aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan-lahan, aku memotong sedikit kue itu, sehingga terlihat bagian dalamnya. Oh, indah sekali! Aku melihat tekstur lembut kue itu, membayangkan rasanya di lidahku saat aku mencicipinya. Warnanya yang keunguan membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Belum lagi dengan bagian tengahnya. Warna pucat keju menjadi pemisah antara bagian bawah dan atas kue itu. Menjadikannya seperti berlapis tiga.

"Enak sekali," gumamku ketika aku mengunyah perlahan bagian kecil kue itu. "Rasanya sangat enak."

Aku memutuskan, mulai detik ini, aku akan membeli kue itu setiap hari.

—"—

Esoknya, aku kembali menelfon nomor yang sama. Masih membayangkan rasa kue kemarin yang kuhabiskan sampai satu jam sebelum makan siang. Aku agak menyesal hanya membeli satu kemarin. Tapi kalau aku membeli terlalu banyak, aku akan dimarahi Tsunade-_sama_ karena memakan makanan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan oleh orang sakit.

Pagi yang cerah ini membuatku optimis. Dengan senyum, aku menunggu gadis itu mengangkat telefonnya dan aku bisa segera memesan kue itu. makin cepat makin—

"_Selamat pagi."_

Eh? Kenapa suara laki-laki? Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"_Selamat pagi?"_ ulangnya dengan nada tak sabar.

"Selamat pagi. Aku memesan kue yang kemarin di antar ke tempatku," kataku. "Kue _blueberry_."

"_Baiklah."_

Telefonnya segera terputus. Suara laki-laki itu mirip dengan yang kudengar saat aku menelefon gadis bermata pucat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing, asalkan bisa bertemu dengan kue berwarna keunguan itu… rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku berdiri di dekat pagar balkon. Menatap toko itu dari atas sini tidaklah buruk. Aku melihat gadis yang mengantarkan kue kemarin tengah menyiram bunga di depan tokonya. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, rona merah yang terpeta di wajahnya bisa kulihat. Senyumnya saat menyapa pelanggan yang memasuki toko kue bercat ungu itu, membuatku merasa aneh. Agak sama ketika aku menatap kuenya untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin lebih.

Kemudian, kulihat seorang gadis kecil berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik. Dadaku berdesir. Apakah itu kue yang kunanti? Aku tak sabar untuk segera melahapnya.

Gadis kecil itu menjauhi gadis yang kemarin—mungkin kakaknya, tapi rambutnya agak beda—dan menyeberangi jalan. Mataku membulat, terutama saat dia setengah berlari di lapangan Konoha _Byōin_, dengan rambutnya yang berkibar diterpa angin. Aku memang berlebihan, tapi aku bisa merasakan kue itu seakan memanggil namaku.

Dengan agak terburu-buru, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Kubuka pintu kamar itu lebar-lebar, agar gadis kecil itu tidak perlu menunggu agar dibukakan pintunya, atau tidak usah membuka pintu sendiri. Aku menarik napas perlahan, dan saat aku akan menghembuskannya, gadis kecil itu ada di depanku. Aku menahan napas saat menatap wajahnya.

Gadis ini mirip dengan gadis yang kemarin, hanya saja lebih kecil dan rambutnya berbeda warnanya—yang kemarin agak keunguan, sedangkan ini lebih ke arah coklat. Satu pertanyaanku, apa dia benar-benar adik gadis yang kemarin?

"Pesanan anda?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ada sedikit nada ramah yang terselip saat dia mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku. Dan sedetik sebelum aku menyentuhnya, dia kembali menarik plastik itu. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Anda belum membayar kue yang kemarin, _nii-san_," ujarnya. "Maaf, tapi itu memang kesalahan kakak perempuan saya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku terdiam. Setelah berhasil mengolah informasi yang tiba-tiba kudapat, aku baru tersadar kalau kakek angkatku sama sekali tak meninggalkan uang sepeserpun. Dia meninggalkanku di rumah sakit mewah ini hanya dengan pakaian, buku-buku, dan peralatan melukis. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Saat mendengarnya, raut gadis kecil itu bertambah menakutkan. Buru-buru aku berkata, "Aku akan menelfon seseorang."

Dengan tertatih-tatih, aku berjalan menuju meja tempat aku meletakkan telefon genggamku. Setelah beberapa menit, aku berhasil meraihnya. Segera kucari nama Tsunade-_sama_ di kontakku. Dan akhirnya…

"Halo? Tsunade-_sama_?"

"_Sai-_san_? Ada apa?"_ Nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Saya perlu bantuan anda segera, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya perlu—"

"_Aku segera ke sana."_

Tut-tut-tut…

Aku menoleh, dan mengulum senyum tipis pada gadis yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk dan duduk di sofa di dekat ranjangku. Kulihat dia agak ragu, namun kakinya akhirnya melangkah juga. Aku mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku juga lupa soal itu," kataku membuka pembicaraan. "Kakakmu langsung pergi begitu aku menerima kue yang diantarkannya."

Gadis itu mengangguk maklum. "Dia memang sepeti itu, terutama pada orang yang baru dikenalnya."

"Wajahnya memerah kemarin, apa dia demam?" tanyaku.

Sebelum sang gadis kecil itu membuka mulut, Tsunade-_sama_ masuk ke kamarku dan berteriak, "Sai-_san_?"

"Saya di sini, Tsunade-_sama_," ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan. "Dan kenapa anda begitu terburu-buru?"

Tsunade-sama langsung berjalan ke arahku. Tatapnnya dipenuhi rasa khawatir, manik matanya menatap kakiku yang terbalut gips dan wajahku yang pucat bergantian. Lalu berangsur-angsur menghilang seiring tidak adanya respon dariku. Dia berkata kaku, "Ada apa?"

Senyumku mengembang. "Danzo-_jii-sama_ tidak meninggalkan uang untukku, dan gadis kecil ini mau menagih utangku karena belum membayar kue. Bisakah aku meminjam uangmu?"

Aku memiringkan kepala saat dia menatapku seperti seorang pembunuh yang menatap calon korbannya.

—"—

Sudah beberapa hari aku menatap toko kue itu. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah nama tokonya, kemudian gadis yang membuka pintu toko itu. Gadis yang kata adiknya itu bernama Hinata. Hinata-_san_.

Aku menerima berita baik dari rumah sakit—lebih tepatnya dari Tsunade-_sama_—bahwa akhirnya aku bisa pulang hari ini. Sejak kemarin malam, aku sudah membereskan barang-barangku. Mulai dari pakaian, buku-buku bacaan, kanvas, cat minyak, kuas, dan buku gambar serta peralatan menggambar. Danzo-_jii-sama_ memang sudah berjaga-jaga untuk mencegah kebosananku menguar. Meski demikian, aku tidak akan bosan jika ditemani oleh kue dari toko di depan rumah sakit ini.

Aku berjalan menjauhi pagar balkon. Bibirku terangkat saat menyadari aku sudah tak memerlukan tongkat untuk berjalan. Setelah mengambil barang-barangku, aku berjalan ke luar kamar. Perasaanku agak membaik saat keluar dari ruangan itu, karena aku bisa segera bebas dan pergi ke toko kue itu secepatnya.

Mataku melihat Ino-_san_ tersenyum sambil melambai padaku, begitu juga dengan Tsunade-_sama_ dan staff yang lain. Selama empat minggu dirawat di sini, aku mulai berpikir rumah sakit bisa jadi tempat yang menyenangkan. Saat mendengar seruan mereka, aku merasa seperti seseorang yang akan merantau, dan para tetangganya mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Datanglah kalau ada waktu!" seru Ino-_san_.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sai-_san_," ujar salah satu pegawai administrasi. Air matanya tumpah.

"Kami akan merindukanmu!" kata dokter di samping Ino-_san_, Haruno Sakura-_san_.

Aku hanya mengulum senyum. Kulihat _jii-sama_ menungguku di depan mobilnya. Wajahnya yang berkerut itu semakin mengerut saat melihat senyumku. Mungkin karena dia jarang melihatku, dia jadi agak lupa dengan senyumku.

"Ayo, Sai. Kita bisa terlambat ke bandara," ajaknya. Dia ikut membantuku membawakan barang-barangku.

"Baik, _jii-sama_. Tapi… bisakah kita ke toko kue itu sebentar?" pintaku. "Aku ingin membeli kue kesukaanku."

Danzo-_jii-sama_ terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi cepat, ya!"

Aku tersenyum lagi. Begitu meletakkan barang-barangku di jok mobil, aku segera menarik tangannya sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu, _jii-sama_ ikut sekalian. Aku juga ingin mengenalkan _jii-sama_ pada seseorang. Seorang gadis."

"Eh?"

Telingaku bisa mendengar jelas omelan-omelan panjang dari kakek angkatku itu. Mengataiku tidak sopan karena menarik-narik orang tua, bilang kalau aku kekanak-kanakkan, atau berkata bahwa aku hanya membuang waktunya. Namun aku bisa melihat kalau dia tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, namun telingaku sedikit berdenging saat dia bergumam lirih, "Buyut. Aku jadi kakek buyut sebentar lagi…"

Setelah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku menyeberangi jalan. Tanganku masih menarik _jii-sama_, tapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mengikutiku. Jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah. Ketika tiba di depan toko kue itu, aku melepaskan tangannya. Kulihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di balik kaca menoleh ke arahku.

"_Jii-sama_, ayo masuk," ajakku.

Aku membiarkannya masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu aku berjalan di belakangnya dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat Hanabi-_san_ tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Lalu aku menghadap ke meja kasir di sampingku.

"S-selamat d-datang," sapanya sambil membungkuk.

"_Jii-sama_, ke sini sebentar," panggilku.

Aku merasa tidak enak saat melihat ekspresinya ketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue coklat di etalase ke arahku. Namun, raut wajahnya langsung berubah begitu melihat gadis yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Matanya berbinar, dan pipinya agak memerah. Begitu dia berada di dekatku, aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ini yang akan aku kenalkan pada _jii-sama_," ujarku padanya. Aku menoleh pada sang gadis, "Siapa namamu?"

Wajahnya memucat. Padahal baru beberapa detik lalu pipinya merona kemerahan. Aku melirik kakekku sebentar, dan menyadari ekspresinya hampir tak berbeda dengan gadis itu. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin mengenalkannya padaku, atau ingin berkenalan dengannya?" _Jii-sama_ balik bertanya.

"Dua-duanya," jawabku polos. "Sebenarnya, kami belum berkenalan secara formal—dia hanya mengantarkan kue, dan itu juga tidak setiap hari—tapi aku sudah tahu namanya."

Ekspresi Danzo-_jii-sama_ sulit terbaca, tapi aku tersenyum kepada nona di depanku ini. Kulihat pipinya sudah mulai memerah lagi. Dia menunduk.

"Aku Sai," kataku. "Kau Hinata-_san_."

Meskipun terlihat bingung, dia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk. "S-senang bisa ber-bertemu d-denganmu, Sai-_san_."

Ada yang aneh pada perutku saat dia mengucapkan namaku. Rasanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan cepat. Perasaan ini hampir sama ketika aku melihatnya menyiram bunga untuk pertama kalinya beberapa waktu lalu, tapi ini jauh lebih kuat. Aku bisa merasakan panas di wajahku sekarang. Apa aku demam?

"Sai-_nii-san_," panggil Hanabi-_san_ dari ujung ruangan. "Wajahmu memerah."

"Benarkah?" Tanganku meraba wajahku, dan rasanya panas. "Mungkin aku demam. Tapi…" Aku menatap Hinata-_san_. "Aku mau pesan kue _blueberry,_ dua."

Dia mengangguk sekali, lalu mengambil kue berwarna ungu itu dari etalase. Dengan cekatan dia memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kue dengan gambar lavender itu tanpa lecet, kemudian memasukkannya masing-masing kotak tersebut ke dalam sebuah kantong pastik. Dia kembali ke meja kasir dan mengulurkan dua kue itu padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya akan mengambilnya satu, Hinata-_san_—untuk kakekku. Yang satu kau simpan dulu," kataku. Aku mengambil salah satu plastik yang dia pegang.

"E-eh?"

"Aku akan pergi, agak jauh. Tapi kalau aku sudah kembali, aku akan mengambil itu," tunjukku pada kue yang masih dia pegang. "Apa kau mau menyimpannya sementara untukku?"

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. "K-ke…kenapa?"

"Karena setelah ini aku akan pergi, aku mau Hinata-_san_ menyimpan sesuatu yang aku sukai," terangku. "Aku akan kesini untuk mengambilnya, tapi tidak tahu kapan. Dan satu hal lagi…"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mata mereka seakan tengah menunggu lanjutan perkataanku.

"Itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kugunakan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata-_san_ lagi," ujarku lembut.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, yang dilakukannya hanya menatapku dengan mata membulat dan wajah memerah. Tapi aku menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah menyetujui permintaanku itu.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian…**

Aku menatap ke toko kue itu, menyadari tidak ada yang berubah. Tulisan "_Rabendā no Pesutorīshoppu_" itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Tanaman-tamanan bunga itu juga sama, mungkin hanya lebih sedikit karena ini musim gugur. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Aku menoleh.

"Hai," sapanya dingin.

Aku menatapnya datar. "Neji-_san_."

"Mencari sepupuku?" tanyanya. "Dia di belakangmu."

Aku langsung berbalik. Senyumku yang sudah terkembang menghilang begitu saja saat menyadari yang dimaksud lelaki itu bukan seseorang yang kucari. Wajahku sedikit berkerut saat melihat tatapannya yang dingin. Aku mendengar Neji-_san_ mendengus geli di belakangku.

"Hai."

Aku pernah mendengar nada itu sebelumnya. Senyumku terasa hambar di bibirku. "Hanabi-_san_."

"Mau mengambil pesanan lima tahun lalu?" tanyanya. Nadanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. "Orang yang kau cari ada di dalam toko."

"Aku tidak mencari Neji-_san_," kataku padanya. Namun entah kenapa, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apa kakakmu datang ke toko hari ini? Aku sebenarnya agak buru-buru…"

"Neji-_san_ kakakku juga," katanya datar.

Begitu aku masuk, gadis itu berbalik menghadapiku. Aku langsung mundur, sampai-sampai punggungku menabrak pintu yang baru saja kututup. Aku menatap wajahnya, kemudian mengernyit bingung. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Tidak memerdulikanku yang mulai—

"Sai-_s-san_?"

Aku menoleh. Kulihat gadis yang kucari berada tepat di belakang meja kasir. Matanya yang pucat menatapku lekat, seakan memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya memang aku. Bisa kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas. Ah, mungkin saja karena angin dingin yang menerpaku sepagian ini. Tanganku yang dingin mengusap-usap wajahku, mencoba menetralkan suhu yang tidak karuan ini.

"Sai-_nii-san_," panggil Hanabi-_san_. Dia terdengar seperti menahan tawa. "Wajahmu memerah."

"Se-selamat d-datang," sapanya sambil membungkuk. Rasa gugup dan kagetnya masih jelas dalam nada suaranya.

Aku melongo saat melihatnya tersenyum, terutama kala wajahnya merona merah. Aku—aku akan menarik ucapanku. Aku masih punya banyak waktu di Jepang sebelum kembali lagi ke Jerman. Aku hanya tinggal berkata pada Danzo-_jii-sama_, apakah dia mau menjadi kakek buyut atau tidak.

.

Owari… (^^)

.

* * *

**Author's note: Ohayou… ini fic request pertama yang saya buat—agak deg-degan nih—dari Nara Kazuki-nee-chan… awalnya bingung mau seperti apa jalan ceritanya (this is my first AU-fic) tapi akhirnya muncul ide ini (^_^). Gomen, ne, Kazuki-nee-chan… kalau ceritanya jelek. Tapi harapan besar, nih, supaya suka dan puas (^^). Kalau ada kesalahan—apa saja—maaf lagi, ya… **

**Kritik, saran, komentar, apa saja diterima dengan senang hati…**

**Arigato gozaimashu... (^^)**

**.**

**nb: kenapa di atas saya tulis "story's note" dan bukan "warn" atau "warning"? Karena saya tahu tidak ada yang perlu diwaspadai dari fic ini :) soalnya, kalau baca tidak akan ada yang mengebom…**


End file.
